Maria Returns
by Eimin - The Eternal Sleep
Summary: Does what it says on the can. Maria discovers where Jasper is and decides to try to force him to come back by kidnapping the one thing he cares about, Alice! JxA obviously... R&R!
1. Chapter 1: Emotional Climate

**This is a JasperxAlice story!**

**Maria returns!**

**Disclaimer: I really don't own Twilight. How many times do I have to say it?!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 1 - Emotional Climate **

**Jasper's POV**

Renesmee made things a lot more difficult for alice. Alice had to try and contort her power around Renesmee and this left gaping chasms in her sight. She put on a brave face and a radient smile but I could see through her almost-perfect facade. Inside she was hurting. She adored Renesmee immensely of course but she found it extreamely fustrating that she was constantly having to look around her to see the future.

Alice caught my eye and grinned, her obvious happiness tingeing my own emotions. I smiled back, watching her graceful dance progress throughout the room, leaving garlands of flowers in it's wake. I sighed, content, absorbing the positive emotional climate in the room. Alice was basking in her own personal sphere of happyness. Emmett was uncharicteristically deep in thought however, his trademark grin was still etched into place. He was probably contemplating the next hunting trip. Esme was ecstatic, happyness radiating off her as she smiled at her growing family. Edward and Bella were both glowing over renesmee as she danced after Alice, laughing in a warm childish fashion. Rosalie was...shallow, I suppose that was the only way to describe her devotion to her own looks and Carlisle was away at work. The emotional climate was almost perfect apart from that _dog _that was watching Renesmee with a dumbfounded, spaced out aurora surrounding himself.

I held back a snarl with difficulty, managing to transform it into a teeth-baring grimace. I still hadn't forgotten when he blocked Alice's path at the graduation party. I very nearly launched him across the room that day. I _very _nearly exposed us for what we are. Edwards head snapped up and he met my gaze, cautioning me wordlessly. I exhaled slowly and leant against the wall, closing my eyes momentarily to calm myself.

Alice stopped moving after putting the last tulip in the vase with a flourish. Her eyes misted over as the future raced past them. "Carlisle is a going to be a little depressed when he comes home. Two of his patients have died - horrible disease" she stated dejectedly, her eyes suddenly refocusing. "I'm going to hunt."

"Do you want me to come?" I asked.

"No Jazz, don't worry, I'll be fine." She was out of the door before I even had the chance to react.

"See you Alice" I muttered to myself as I sat down next to Rosalie.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Things will get exiting next chapter!**

**Like it? Don't? Review and tell me!**


	2. Chapter 2: Revenge and kidnap

**Chapter 2!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight okay! Whoop! Pinatas!!!**

***Points into the air* ON WITH THE STORY!!!**

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

**Chapter 2 - Revenge and kidnap**

**Alice's POV**

Hunting prospects were decent. The weather was misty and foggy and it was dark which suited my style of stealth - rather than outright power - nicely. Usually, I felt fairly cheerful whilst hunting but today I felt...Uneasy. My abilities weren't working properly and things were getting through holes in my vision. I hadn't told Jazz but I couldn't tell if he'd noticed my frustration or not. I shook my head quickly to bat the negativety out of my thoughts. It was probably just because Renesmee and the wolves made it difficult to look further than the first few seconds. _Yep! That'll be it! _I tried to convince myself. I turned my thoughts to what I had bought for Bella to wear. _A floor-length turquoise silk dress, high heels and a stunning gold necklace I had bought with her in mind. _The thought made me giddy with exitement. I giggled happily to myself as I used my senses to search for suitable prey.

I caught the scent of a lion a couple of metres off the trail I was running on and I cartwheeled into the undergrowth to quench my scorching thirst. My graceful arc was smooth and precise. The lion didn't know what had grabbed him until it was far too late. My teeth sawed through the skin and steely sinew like a knife through butter.

I took down a couple of relitively weak elk and a tall, powerful buck before my thirst was almost totally sated. I closed my eyes and smiled impishly at the image that had formed there of Bella's face when I finally told her we were going to celebrate her 20th birthday party even though she wasn't ageing. Bella _hated_ parties. She would thank me some day I was sure. Maybe not in ten years, maybe not in a century, but definately someday.

A leaf crackled - almost silent - in the south of the forest and I stiffened at the sound. This confused me. Insignificent leaves crackling were probably caused by animals and shouldn't bother me but for some unknown reason, it did. Then I caught the_ scent_. It was floral and sweet, definately a vampire. I tensed myself, willing the future to appear in my head but my abilities betrayed me. My visions didn't come. I was alone and - even worse - I was too far away from the house for Edward to hear my thoughts. I sniffed tentitively at the air, the motion bringing more unfamiliar vampire scents to my attention.

There were two. More than two, five? Six? It was definately an unusually large coven and my thoughts immediately strayed to the Volturi but I cancelled out this thought almost instantaniously, I didn't recognise any of the scents and - with the Volturi - I was likely to know at least one.

The grouping had formed a tight circle around the place where I was frozen, preventing my escape and they were slowly closing ranks around me. I wheeled my head around wildly, trying to find some inclination as to where they were going to appear from.

Slowly, as if from a horror movie, three vampires appeared from the forest. The one in the center was a tiny brunette with dull, crimson irises, she gave a stiff nod and a twisted grimace when she saw me. The one on the left was a newborn, not even a year old but very powerful, his eyes a vivid scarlet. He had bands of muscle like Emmett's on his arms. On the right was a male vampire, quite old, he had rich burgundy irises contorted into an exited expression. He was slighter and more wiry than the newborn but something about his expression sent shivers pulsing down my spine.

Around me other newborns stood like statues to stop me from escaping. I searched fruitlessly for some insignificant opening in their defense but there was none. This had obviously been planned with extreame care but why?!

The brunette gave a sick smile and then flicked her finger, wordlessly ordering the newborn forwards. He rocketed towards me with the force of a cannon and I lightly skipped away from his attack. The newborn caught my shoulder and launched me roughly into a moss-covered oak tree. I felt something solid in my pocket graze against my skin. I plunged my hands into my pocket and discovered an old lighter that Jasper had given me to burn the newborns when I had destroyed them two years ago (Eclipse.) Bizarrely enough, my visions showed me wearing these jeans today so I did. How right my visions were.

"Thank you Jasper" I whispered, gratefully clinging to the cold metal. I stood up warily and turned to face my opponent. I shot forwards like a gazelle and plunged my teeth deep into the newborn's right forearm. With a grating, metallic screech that clawed viciously at my eardrums, I ripped his arm clean off. Setting fire to the tainted stone, I flung it to the ground. With a maddened cry of pure rage, the instinct-driven newborn threw himself at me.

My aim was perfect. My venom-coated fangs found his throat and tore his screaming head from it's body and I set them on fire as well. The scent of incense steaming from the burning corpse was immensely pungent. Even though I felt elated at my win, my positive thinking was wiped from me as my vision kicked in.

_I was locked in some type of prison that was strong enough to hold me. My eyes were dead, no life, nor vital spark in them._

_Then another image of Jasper, worried and fearful. Choking out tearless, strangled sobs. His pain sliced through me like a knife. A knife with a rusty, serrated edge._

I gasped back into the present, my spiky black hair matted and knotted with leaves from the brawl with the newborn.

The brunette casted one, uncaring look at the pyre before ordering the other vampire forwards. I knelt into a crouch, waiting for his imminent attack but none came. Instead he stared at me intently, a half-smile playing across his lips.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!" I screeched as I was dragged into my darkest memories, even the ones I couldn't remember.

_'Mummy, I'm telling the truth! Mummy belive me! HELP ME!!! I shouted, tears steaming down my face as I was loaded into an unfamiliar white van labelled "Mental Asylum". My parents faces were identical ice-like masks, smooth and uncaring. My little sister was positively _glowing _with happiness at what had happened to me.'_

_'"No!" I protested vehemently with the nurse, "NO!!!" I shrieked as she forced me into a ominous monster of a chair. The electricity crackled into my skin repeatedly as I screamed with mortal agony, my eyes rolling blindly in my head. She ignored me, just added more volts until I belived I was going to die from the pain. Screeching. Screaming-_

Through the layers of mental torture I could vagely feel someone lifting my twitching, flailing body from the ground. I tried to twist out of their grip but I found, to my horror, that my limbs were totally uncontrollable.

_Jasper, I love you, _I thought.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Wow, long chapter!**

**Like it? Don't? REVIEW AND TELL ME PLZ!!!**


	3. Chapter 3: Worry

**Chapter 3!**

**This story is now dedicated to my friend Kevin, who was suffering from kidney failure and has recently passed away aged 36. The reason I knew him so well is although I am only 14, Kevin was suffering from a condition simaler to down syndrome so he only had the mental capacity of a 10 year old and we became close friends. I have known him since I was 6. So Kevin, this story is for you...**

**Kevin, 36 years old.  
****R.I.P.**

**Thank you to: Obsessive Cullen Disorder, Naleyislove23, Fanatic707, Freshpaint82, HVW girl, renalrocks, SignedSealedWritten, lia-finn and reader13lovesbooks for reviewing. Seriously, thank you all!!!!**

**:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(**

**Chapter 3: Worry**

**Jasper's POV**

Alice didn't come back. I waited for what felt like hours but she didn't return. The other's faces were as hard as marble, frought with worry and indecision as to whether or not we should go looking for her. She _could _be having a vision. She could want to be undisturbed. I didn't think so. I knew Alice better than I knew myself and she wouldn't just dissapear from _me _without a word of explanation.

Sick of waiting and worrying, I sprung lithly to my feet. Everyone's heads turned in my direction and I hesitated, not wanting to be the center of attention.

"I think we should go looking for Alice..." My voice cracked on the last word. "She has never been gone so long before and it's possible that she is in danger."

"You're right" Carlisle said, rising to his feet and everyone quickly followed his lead. I nodded once, acknologing his permission and I flew out of the room, not even bothering to wait for the others in my haste. I could feel them persuing behind me though, even Esme was following me; filled with a powerful maternal instinct to protect all of us, her family.

Alice's scent trailed in a wide arc southwards and then came to a abrupt stop in the middle of the thick forest. I couldn't comprehend what had happened. Why had her trail just _stopped? _Vampire scents ricoched across the short spaces between trees and I took in each of them, trying to discover one that I recognised. I returned to the miniscule space where Alice had dissapeared, feeling the gaze of my family behind me.

The scent I caught then made me stiffen immeadiately; eyes wide with denial and worry. The eyes behind me assessed my reaction and I could feel their confusion at the violent movement I gave. I jerked unconsiously towards the scent that my mind refused to belive. Because if my senses were correct then I'd placed Alice in grave danger. It could mean that my actions had killed her. But I was _compleately _sure that I had covered my tracks perfectly. _Maria was here recently...and Alice had dissapeared..._

"NO!" I yelled into the night and everyone jumped. Edward's expression changed from confusion to fear in a nanosecond and he sank to the floor rubbing his temple as he plucked the answers from my disbeliving mind. Without thinking about what I was doing, I raced in between the trees, following the scent that used to be a friend but was now a mortal enemy.

After a few minutes of tracking, I sensed that someone was behind me. "Hey Jazz! Wait up! I'm not as fast as you are!" The anticipation and complete lack of fear could only mean it was Emmett. I checked just to make sure. It _was _Emmett. I breathed a sigh of relief but didn't slow down. Every second I wasted meant that Alice was getting further and further into the bloodthirsty south.

A blurred shape smashed into my shoulder, throwing me to the ground. I snapped at the shape until I realised it was Edward.

"What?!" I snarled through my teeth. At that precise moment, I felt something wrap around my wrists, which were propping me up on the floor, they were Emmett's hands, which jerked upwards, preventing me from escaping. I writhed and snapped anyway, even with the knowledge that my struggles were useless.

"Emmett let me go, NOW! I have to get to Alice!" I snarled, pulling violently against his iron-clad grip uselessly.

"Jasper calm down." Edward whispered, "We need to stratagise to save Alice. That's what you want. To save her!"

I stopped struggling. "Yes, of course" I sighed defeatedly.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Like it? Don't? REVIEW AND TELL ME PLZ!!!**


	4. Chapter 4: Planning

**Chapter 4!**

**Not got much to say except thank you all for reviewing!**

**I wanna know whether Jasper should go with the Cullens to find Maria and then escape from them to attack Maria at the last moment.**

**OR**

**Escape from the house and go looking for Maria alone.**

**Review and tell me plz!**

**On with the story!!!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 4 - Planning**

I could hear them murmuring in the background. It didn't matter. All that mattered was getting to Alice as quickly as possible and ensuring she was safe. It made me...nervous to be away from her for so long especially in the horrific present circumstances she was in. I contemplated escaping the house to find Maria on my own but I wasn't sure that that would be helpful. Edward looked up and shook his head a miniscule amount to each side and I knew he was telling me not to go.

The murmers restarted as I worried, stuck in my own personal hell. It felt like Alice had taken half of me with her when she went hunting. As I watched them plan I thought of a million ways to save Alice by myself.

Tension was viscous in the air with worry thrown in as well, making it the worst emotional climate imaginable. I attempted to dispense some calmness onto the others but it was difficult - almost impossible - to do whilst my own emotions were warped with such distress. I could scarcely remember calm and just trying to send waves of it out had become exeedingly difficult. It felt like I was wrapped in a cocoon of pain and despair which was impossible to break. With a supreme effort, I managed to sheath some reminder of calm onto the others and from then on, the climate was a little less painful.

"Hey, Jazz, what do you think?" Emmett asked, only a slight bit of tension left in his emotions.

"Huh?" I said, snapping out of my cocoon. Everything snapped into place, I _must_ save Alice, no matter the danger. I wanted Alice nearby again, so I could hold her and ensure that she was definately - always - safe. But, was I selfish enough to drag the others along with me into possible demise...?

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Sorry this chapter is so short! I will update once people have answered my question at the top of the page, personally I like the latter of the two ideas but it is up to you reviewers. SO REVIEW AND TELL ME PLZ!!!!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5: Options

**Chapter 5!**

**A/N: The winner is...Jasper going with the Cullens!**

**When I start writing this chapter at the beggining it will seem like the other option but it does go to the winner option afterwards.**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXXxXxXXxXxxXXXxXXxXxXxXxxXXxXxxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXXxXxXxxXxXXxXXxXxXXxXXXxX**

**Chapter 5 - Options**

**Jasper POV**

I couldn't drag the others into my horrific past. I stepped lightly into my room, which nobody had been in since Alice was captured and felt a prick of depression at the thought that this could be the last time that I would ever walk into it. With the amount of newborns that Maria always kept with her, there was a definate chance that I would be killed. It would be worth it. For Alice. I'd do anything to just have her back to me. To hear her exilirated laugh bubble throughout the room, sending beams of happyness everywhere. I placed essentials into my bag and swung it onto my shoulders. As the plan formulated in my mind, I coiled my limbs underneath me and prepared to spring out of the window.

A flurry of movement from downstairs alerted me to my family_. Edward reads minds, dammit! _I thought, my mind clouded with the longing to see Alice. The door swung open and my family hastened to prevent me from escaping. I sighed, knowing that I couldn't get past all of them.

Carlisle spoke to me in a placating manner, one that might be adopted to a mentally ill person in an asylum, "Jasper, Alice will be safe. Consider this, maybe Maria is luring you into a trap because she knows that the one who you would go to any lengths to rescue is Alice."

"DOES IT _MATTER_?!" I yelled, the volume in my voice suprising even myself. "Sorry Carlisle" I sighed, slightly ashamed, "But I must save Alice no matter the cost on my part" - I absentmindedly rubbed the cresent-shaped scars that ran in a feathery pattern down my arm - "Maria is dangerous and I will not leave Alice anywhere near her!"

"Why won't you allow us to help?" Esme asked.

I looked down at her unwillingly, knowing that the maternal instincts I felt emmiting from her would be immensely strong in her eyes. As I predicted, her eyes were wide with worry - worry for _me. _It was too much to bear. "You could get hurt. All of you could get _killed!" _I stressed the word in an attempt to make them listen to sense. My attempts were futile however, as it was obvious that none of them would listen to reason as long as Alice was in danger.

"Oh sweetie!" Esme smiled and embraced me. I held perfectly still; half in shock and half because I could feel the perfect senserity of her movement. She was worrying about _my _feelings. How bizzarre. After a few minutes she stepped backwards.

"There is no need to worry Jasper," she smiled "_We _will save Alice together. After all, we're a _family._"

"A... family?" - There was a question in my voice - the thought that they thought of me like that was still quite strange to me. But nice I must admit - to _belong_ somewhere - to fit in somewhere in the world.

"Yes, of course. A family." Everyone was smiling now because they knew that they had won.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Emmett and Edward stood outside my room to stop me from escaping. They were trying to be inconspicous about this fact but it was obvious why they were there. It didn't really matter. We were going. Tonight.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Another chapter finished!**

**Like it? Don't? REVIEW AND TELL ME PLZ!!!**


	6. Chapter 6: Caged

**Chapter 6!**

**This chapter is from Alice's POV because somebody wanted to know what was happening to Alice!**

**On with the story!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 6 - Caged**

**Alice's POV**

I was trapped in this claustrophobic prison like a bird in a cage. Once those horrible memories had finally ceased, I found myself in this minute room. Enormous guards were statues outside the solid steel door, there for no reason but to keep me prisoner.

The door creaked open ominously and a pale, shaky and terrified human was thrown onto the hard, cracked floor of my prison. He attempted to stand, but collapsed pitifully at my feet. Denied standing, he crawled away from me instead like I was poison seeping along the floor to destroy him.

"Eat up" one of the guards said tonelessly and I gaped at him in horror. I wouldn't ever harm a human.

"No!" I shouted and the word echoed against the confines of my miniscule prison. The guard raised his eyebrows skeptically and smirked.

"Starve then."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I'm tired and my throat is constricted with venom from the thirst. The human was still there at the corner of the room, flaring my senses so that I feel like death would be a good way to end this suffering. I'd taken to holding my breath to prevent his delicious taboo scent from invading my throat. It wasn't the safest method considering where I was but it was much better than biting the poor, innocent human. I couldn't do it. I wouldn't disapoint Carlisle. The guard looked in on me with a defiant smirk; which quickly turned to confusion when he saw that the human was untouched. An incredulous expression lighted his features before it hardened to a cruel mask.

He strode over to the shivering human and punched him into the nearest wall to me. With a sickening crunch, his head smacked into the wall. I rushed over to help him but stood still when I realised the guard's plan. The human's head was cut open and rich, warm blood was pulsing out of the wound, running down his chin, sliding down his neck and staining his ripped white t-shirt. His eyes were drained and pleading but the guard didn't care. Another crack. Another scream and the human was truly broken now; a puppet with it's strings cut. I turned my face the other way, determined not to breathe in but at that precise second, the guard smashed into me and I took a breath in shock.

Bloodlust, strong and unconfined whirled down my throat. I held my breath again and sank to the floor. The bright sparkles in my eyes had been reduced to black shadows. _Jasper, where _are _you? _Alice was disappearing from my starved and broken body.

I was losing myself and I knew it.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**So whaddo ya think. Like it? Don't? R&R and tell me!**


	7. Chapter 7: Following the scent

**Chapter 7!**

**A/N: Dearest apologies to xoyellowporschexo for all the spelling mistakes. In fact, sorry to everyone, I've only just figured out how to spell check on fan-fiction! (I repel computers) ):**

**On with the story!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 7: Following the scent**

**Jasper's POV**

The trail was faint but fortunately no rain had fallen since Alice had been taken so it remained there. I'd never felt so much strenuous tension in the air in my whole one and a half centuries of existing. The worst was my own worry and tension. We tracked the scent southwards though an enormous forest. Now we had decent cover, we could run. Edward was leading the 'search party' because he was the fastest of us. Also, he knew from my thoughts that if he let me lead, I would attempt to leave them all behind so that they wouldn't be harmed.

I concentrated only on my own feet pounding along the floor. If I didn't, my mind would wander to all the horrible things that Alice could be subjected to. I shook my head to try and throw the images out but they had invaded my brain now. I imagined her scent to dispose of the images - her face - and the way I would run as fast as I could to meet her...

"Focus Jasper," Edward snapped "We need to concentrate."

I returned my mind to the hunt. Alice's scent was partly obscured because one of Maria's comrades had lifted her up. I snarled; that meant that Alice was too weak to move under her own power. _Very_ unusual. It took a lot of power to incapacitate an immortal. I hissed at the thought of how much _pain_ Alice must have been subjected to.

Edward echoed my snarls as he followed my train of thought. I tried to think of how I'd stop Maria from a military perspective. I could use my curious control over emotional atmospheres to pour despair into her evil mind - perhaps remorse too - so I could ensure she believed she was going to lose the fight. She would hide behind her newborn 'coven' naturally and I hoped that all I'd taught my family about newborns and their fighting instincts sank in so that they could fight them. _I _would fight Maria, I was certain of that. Without her newborn army to protect her, I was confident that I would obliterate her. Almost arrogant about it. Then Maria would be destroyed and life could return to some degree of normality. I felt immensely guilty for inflicting this torture onto my family - especially Alice - nobody deserves this. If I could have shed tears, I would have, it would have been a way to ease the pain at least. Instead, choking tearless sobs were reverberating in my chest in a vain attempt to show some remorse and worry.

My eyes were coal-black but I refused to hunt. I wouldn't until we rescued Alice; I left myself in searing pain in my throat so that I could at least burden some of the pain Alice must be experiencing onto myself. Again, I tried to sheath calm onto my family but this time, I failed miserably. I couldn't even conjure up any emotion but despair in the tortured state I was in. I wasn't just experiencing my own pain, I was sharing everyone else's too.

The trail began to magnify, meaning that we were getting close to our target - _targets _- I reminded myself mentally as Maria was sure to have newborns by her side. The forest was thinning which meant that we had to slow down to a more human pace. Alice would have suggested 'grand theft auto' at this point and I smiled unexpectedly.

"It's time for some grand theft auto."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Sorry for the short chapter!**

**I don't have much time left at the library!**


	8. Chapter 8: Monsterous

**Chapter 8!**

**Sorry about the crappy cliffhanger last chapter!**

**A/N: Landiana wanted me to show Alice's slow descent into brutality so I am going to do another Alice's POV chapter.**

**Their review was: _I_ _am liking the way that you are describing how Jasper is feeling and the bit about them all being a family._**

I do think that you should have had more than one switch to Alice though, so show her slow descent into brutality

**Gomen Nasai *So Sorry in Japanese* For not updating in so long!**

**On with the story!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 8: Monsterous**

**Alice's POV**

The human lay dead on the floor. I dropped to my knees in utter disgust of myself and wept self-loathing, tearless sighs; the two guards were more powerful than I was and had forced my lips to taste the innocent human's head wounds. Then I couldn't stop. Even worse, I didn't _want _to stop. The guards left me then - self-satisfied smirks etched onto their faces. The human's face was twisted into a mask of undiluted fear and pain, his blank, open eyes stared at me, condemning me for my insatiable thirst. I backed up against the wall in horror of my own body, myself in it's entirety.

My eyes were blank and dead. However, I still felt disgusted at the heinous crime I had commited. I had taken down a human like he was a snack. I'd ripped his veins from his body and used them to feed myself. I was horrific. A monster! I saw no reason why I should live to see another day. That human never would; never again. Never again would he feel the cool breeze of the air playing against his neck or feel the warm, soft hugs of his loved ones. They wouldn't even be able to have a proper funeral. He would just go missing like so many others in this world. He could have a family - children - and I'd stamped out his life like an ant under my foot. If he had children, they would never have a father again...

I hadn't seen my kidnappers since they took me away from my beloved Jasper. Maria - for I had discovered who the brunette was now - had ordered that I was to be watched around the clock by these... monsters. I lightly traced the double cresent moon bite-mark that the guard had inflicted upon my body to force me to be quiet and sighed. The movement aggrivated the scar and I gasped in surprise. Slowly, I sank to the floor rubbing my arm. But still the human corpse stared and still I felt disgusted with myself. With a jolt, I realised that this must have been simaler to what Jasper was experiancing when he nearly attacked Bella when she cut her finger on her birthday (New Moon.) He must have felt monsterous, like I did now.

I was certain that the human had been left in their to torture me. Gouging my eyes out would hurt less than the mental agony I was being wracked with. However, neither of these torturous assaults could amount to the unbearable seperation from Jasper. It felt like somebody was forcing a vampire to repeatedly bite me - searing my skin like a hot knife. When I'd been dragged away from the place I loved and the family I adored, I'd left more than memories behind me. More than new experiances and my extreme tolarence for humans and there incredible individual scents.

I'd left my heart there too.

With Jasper.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**I feel so sorry for Alice in this chapter!**

**And the human too!**

**Like it? Don't? Review and tell me plz!!!**


	9. Chapter 9: Monterrey

**Chapter 9!**

**Back to Jasper's Point Of View now.**

**A/N: I cannot believe I have reached 40 reviews for this story. That is FANTASTIC!!! Thank you to everyone who reviewed because every review counts! There is too many of you to mention but you know who you are so thank you.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9 - Monterrey**

**Jasper's POV**

_'Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare.' - Time of Dying by Three Days Grace._

My nerves grated at the more human pace we were being restrained to. Luckily, we had managed to 'obtain' a few reasonably powerful cars and were roaring along the highway. However, the speed continued to aggravate me. I could reach much faster speeds if I was allowed to run. According to Carlisle, we were in a much more densely-populated area than Forks so we had to be far more careful in our use of our vampire abilities. Ever the leader; everyone had followed his advice without question and I saw little point in resisting. They wouldn't allow me to go alone, they had proved that.

Emmett sat next to me in the car and he scrutinised my face with an unusually rapt expression on his. I imagined without interest what he might be seeing. A dead man. A corpse without anything to live for. Whatever he saw; it made him look worried beyond normal boundaries.

"You okay Jazz?" he asked, concern uncharacteristically filling his voice.

I couldn't speak properly. "No" I managed to choke out in a strangled tone.

Emmett nodded and his eyes returned to the road. "We're more than a match for them Jasper, you'll see; Alice will be fine" he said confidently.

Not even a full army of vampires could disturb Emmett. He_ loved _fighting.

"What if it was Rosalie out there and nobody would let you go alone to fetch her and you were restrained to these human speeds" I snarled through clenched teeth.

Emmett's face tightened and he didn't answer. He didn't need to. I knew that he would be exactly the same as I was now. I watched the trees pass the window, tapping my fingers on the glass irritably. I was in danger of breaking it because of the pressure I was emitting from my fingers. The glass groaned and dents began to form onto it.

"Hey! We have to give this back to the owner you know!" Emmett sighed.

"So?"

"So, do you think it's going to be just a little _bizarre _if he finds dents in his window shaped like _human fingerprints_?!"

"At the moment Emmett, I don't really care" I said truthfully, and I was right. I _didn't _care. All I could possibly care about at the moment was Alice and if she was hurt.

My fingers tensed on the glass and with an ear-splitting _smash_ the window shattered into a million diamond shards.

"Dammit Jazz!" Emmett shouted "Calm down!"

I ignored him, just crushed the shard in my hand until it was nothing but glittering powder. Then I threw it out of the smashed remains of the window. I didn't know why. It made me feel better for two seconds but then I crumbled like the stone I represented and put my head into my hands. I remained in this position for the rest of the journey.

"Hey Jazz! D'you smell that?!" Emmett asked. I forced my head upwards and sniffed at the air. Alice's scent was easily noticable mixed with the scents of other vampires including Maria. The car skidded to a stop. Monterrey. We were in Monterrey. Hopefully Alice was too.

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter. Even if you didn't, review and tell me!**


	10. Chapter 10: Power loss

**Chapter 10!**

**Sorry for the slow update! Did anyone else's log in just STOP WORKING!**

**Do you like my new pen name, The Southern Newborn? I chose it 'cuz You Turn Heads. I Break Necks. Got really boring and I like this new pen name which I came up with a couple of days ago! YAY!**

**WE ARE FINALLY TO THE ACTION!!!**

**Only got a handful of reviews last time (sob!) but it's probably 'cuz login wasn't working right? Anyone who reviews gets an invisible cake! (Hands over invisible cake) lol!**

**ON WITH THE STORY!!! XD**

* * *

**Chapter 10 - Power loss**

**Jasper's POV**

There was a smell in the air. Unpleasant. Pungent - it made my nose itch with irritation. We all stood motionless at the entrance of the storm drain, wondering how to proceed. A flurry of movement to the right of my position alerted me to the fact that we were not alone. Two ruby pinpricks glared through the dense, oxygen-starved bushes at the foot of the storm drain. The red sparkles were particularly prominent against the unhealthy yellow complexion of the bush. Obviously, the newborn knew little about vampires and the senses of the immortals because - if it did - it wouldn't come in close proximity with an unnaturally large coven like ours on it's own. It was immediately obvious that I wasn't the only one aware of the newborn. Edward stiffened as soon as we approached the area, Emmett's fists were clenched and he was flexing his biceps. Everyone else was in varying degrees of nervousness at the appearance of it.

Only Carlisle showed no visible reaction to the arrival but his emotions were tense and strenuous with worry. After what felt like an eternity, Carlisle stepped forwards, pretending to ignore the potentially dangerous creature in the background. I took a tentative step forwards; using my ability to assess the newborn's reaction. It was... scared, how odd. Whoever was training them wasn't doing a sufficient job. The newborn presented no danger when it was so fearful of us and our number so - against my better judgement - I decided to allow it to survive. As soon as my back turned; the monster's fear became overruled by pure malice and it lunged - straight at me. The prime target, I guess.

I shadowed around it - him, as I now realised - and dug my venom-laced teeth deep into the back of his neck. I pushed my foot against his back and pulled; with a grating, metallic screech, his head was no longer connected to his body. I exhaled as his body dragged itself mindlessly across the filth-encrusted concrete. I grabbed hold of his torso - making sure to keep a firm grip on his continuously screaming head - and set fire to the crumpling rock. After making sure every part of the stone was covered in the inescapable flames, I turned to face my family.

None of them could hide their shock; especially Bella - _she _looked nauseated and (if it was possible) ill. I slowly walked into the storm drain.

The stench was revolting! It smelled like vampire scents mixed up with human food that was past it's sell-by date. Since human food was usually mildly repulsive to me; it made gone-off human food even worse. I used my curious skill to sense the air for negative emotions. There wasn't a solid, clear space that wasn't filled with pain, malice, hate or even all three. It brought a shudder to my spine to recall the emotions I felt when I had considered this coven as mine.

Edward snarled and everyone turned towards him. "Alice has been having a 'difficult' time." I could hear the quotation marks in his voice. He meant she was in pain but he was trying to keep from me the _extent _of it. I growled and stalked down one of the winding pathways of the maze.

Suddenly, the path was full of newborns. I hadn't even seen them there before. Abruptly, the malice drained from the room like a fading echo. I moved slightly, tasting the air for emotions. Nothing. I could sense none. I tried sending a wave of calm towards Carlisle. He didn't react, his shoulders were still hunched with tension. I tried with the others - nothing.

"What?!" Edward yelled, his brows furrowed in concentration. They tightened until it looked like the groove was permenently etched into his skin. " I can't hear anyone"

"Of course you can" Esme said, a placating edge to her voice, "You can hear us."

"No, I can't hear anyone's thoughts!" he explained impatiently.

Bella gasped and fell forwards. Edward caught her and shook her.

"Bella what's wrong?" he asked, panic rising in his voice.

"My shield just snapped back into me!" she screeched in a panicked voice.

We all just stood still for a second, absorbing the information we had discovered.

"This is bad" Carlisle said shaking his head "It's... horrible."

Suddenly one of the newborns made a frantic slashing motion at the air.

"Huh..." Esme crumpled before us. Carlisle caught her and shook her.

"Esme... ESME!!"

The newborns bared their venom-filled fangs at us. We had no powers. No help. We were practically defenceless. Worse of all, we were surrounded by several highly dangerous sadistic vampires.

* * *

**Like this chapter? Don't? Review and tell me PLZ!!!**


	11. Chapter 11: Fearful visions

**Chapter 11!**

**OMFJ! coli narago gave me an invisible authors award in her review 'cuz she thinks I'm an amazing author! *Waves invisible award in the air***

**YAY! I feel liked! And best of all she gave me invisible... COOKIES YAY!**

**Oh, the guy from chapter 2... he doesn't just show bad memories as you see in this chapter.**

**Hmm... This time if you review you get a special invisible... REVIEWERS MEDAL!!!! WHOOP!**

**Time of dying by three days grace inspired this story. Just thought you'd like to know! Plz listen to it! It is so JasperxAlice!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 11: Fearful visions**

**Jasper's POV**

"Good work newborn..." Came an utterly bored voice, "I'll take it from here." Suddenly the air was filled with Esme's tortured screams as she pleaded with the unknown.

"NO! Not my family no! Get away from them please! P-please! I'll do anything!" she sobbed.

The vampire's answering laugh at her pain was light, unfettered. "Well we _are _in trouble" he smiled sarcastically, finally appearing from the gloom. He was thin and wiry and didn't look outwardly threatening. His eyes were a dark burgundy and twisted slightly. His hair was matted with blood so much that the original colour was unrecognisable and his clothes were frayed with use. He looked directly at Esme, a gleeful, twisted smile on his face. It seemed like Jane's sadistic gift but... different somehow, I couldn't place my finger on it.

"WHAT THE _HELL _HAVE YOU DONE TO HER!" Carlisle commanded, authority ringing in his voice. The newcomer just smirked and continued to inflict Esme with his painful glare. Carlisle took a deep breath, visibly shaking. He moved so quickly that the newcomer had no time to react. One minute the vampire was glaring at Esme, the next, he had been thrown against one of the slippy, vomit coloured walls.

"I said what have you done to her!" Carlisle yelled. Everybody flinched, none of us had seen Carlisle really angry before. He was usually the calm one. The head of the coven - the leader.

The vampire spat his long hair out of his mouth. "This!" he snarled, looking at me.

_Suddenly the room disappeared around me - the darkness pressed down on my body, I thought I was dying as I attempted vainly to push against the gloom. It was killing me. I was drowning in it._

_My knees slammed into the freezing concrete. How disconcerting; the darkness and the cold had disappeared. But so had the others - my family. "Carlisle!" I shouted to no avail. "Edward! Esme! Rose!" No answer. Then I saw Alice laying stiff on the floor and the absence of my family didn't matter. "Alice!" I shouted joyfully, scooping her up in my arms. Her head lolled pitifully against my shoulder. I shook her; panic creeping into my voice. "Alice!" I choked out "Alice wake up!" - I shook her again - "Please! Please wake up - for me."_

_Her eyes remained closed; they didn't even flitter with life. My head knew that Alice would never ignore me but my heart refused to believe the choking truth. I pulled her closer to me; she wasn't even breathing. The love of my existence was... Gone... I couldn't believe it - I would not accept it! I shook her again as my body wracked with tearless, gasping sobs, reverberating inside my chest. "A-Alice don't go! I need y-you! Please... don't go..." Nothing. My body shook as I cradled her to my chest. I was too late... I couldn't save her..._

"Jasper!"_ Someone shouted through the fog._ "Jasper, open your eyes!" _The multiple voices of my family screamed at me. With a supreme effort, I pulled myself out of the hazy stupor._

"Jasper!" They echoed each other's relief. "Are you okay?"

"Wh-what happened?" I asked.

They pointed at an enormous fire some feet away. "We got the first lot of newborns Jazz" Emmett grinned at me.

Across from me, Esme was sobbing and being comforted by Carlisle. She looked as ill as I felt. She was gasping and sobbing and trying to stand up. She clutched at Carlisle like he could drop dead at any second. She just kept chorusing "You're alive. You're all alive! Thank god!"

Eventually, she managed to stand under her own power an she proceeded to clutch at each of us in turn. It was obvious what she had seen. She hugged me last, burying her face into my shoulder. "L-lets go save Alice!" she sobbed.

Alice. The reason for my existence. I got up quickly. My nightmare couldn't possibly come true. I wouldn't allow it.

* * *

**Like it? Don't? Review and tell meh plz!**


	12. Chapter 12: The second wave

**Chapter 12!**

**I got more cookies! YAY!**

**Emiree (My best friend): What do you live for?**

**Me: COOKIES!!!! AND TWILIGHT!!!! (Obviously)**

**Plz review... reviews make me happy! *Does adorable Alice pout* :)**

**On with the story! *Does peace sign and smiles.***

* * *

**Chapter 12: The second wave**

**Jasper's POV**

Although all the visible newborns were obliterated, my power didn't return. Everything felt slightly odd without it - like I had lost one of my many senses. Our group proceeded down the grungy maze - Esme being supported by Carlisle. We reached a large open area of the storm drain which appeared to be the main harbor for the newborns. Hanging on to one of the overhead pipes was a newborn with curious lilac irises - hypnotic in a deadly, unpleasant way - it glared at us and flashed it's teeth in our direction, a hard, catlike growl resonating in it's chest. I paid it little attention; the room was too full to only pull that newborn to my attention. I slowly sank into an all-too familiar hunting crouch and arranged my face into an expression that I knew would immediately strike fear into the badly-trained coven. A couple of newborns grouped at the front backed away from me, their expressions uncertain but the others looked prepared to fight to the death - their death - I corrected mentally, I _had_ to believe that was true.

Without warning, teeth were bared and positions intensified. Emmett moved past me before I could stop him and - before anyone had blinked - the fight roared into life. It was so... confusing - like the old times when I was a monster - incapable of compassion or mercy. Suddenly, a newborn was in my face, his filled with malice. I struck quickly. My blow went straight to his stomach and he skidded backwards, cracking his head against the wall. A small piece of vampire separated from his form and fell crashing to the floor. I saw my chance and lunged forwards; the newborn's screams echoed off of the cavernous walls as I wrenched his screeching head from his body. Edward had already set the flames burning - they sent a choking pillar of purple smoke into the air - so I launched the twitching torso and flailing head into the flames, where a fresh wave of the incense smell flew into the air. I wrinkled my nose in disgust - the smell was too heavy, too strong and worse of all; it brought memories of my inexcusable actions flooding back.

Emmett had a newborn by the arm and was trying to pull it apart but the newborn kept struggling. I quickly grabbed the newborn's other arm and - working together - we ripped the monster into shreds. Edward spat out a large part of the creature's neck and wiped his mouth, disgust evident on his face. Bella was hopping about; not quite sure of how to attack without the cover of her power. Carlisle was attacking when he was able but threw most of his efforts into protecting Esme from further harm. I couldn't blame him.

A stinging pain flooded my neck as a newborn ripped it's teeth the flesh. I instinctively flew my arm around to try and wrench it off but it was too far away from my hand for it to work. Abruptly, another newborn gripped his teeth into my leg, reopening an old battle scar. I tried to kick it away but it hung on with uncontrolled force. Everyone else was engaged in their own battles. I was alone.

Another one hit me with the force of a wrecking ball and as I looked at it's blood filled, fiery red eyes, I knew it was over. I was going to die. This one smiled at me in a sick, sadistic kind of way and - through the corner of my eye - I saw Maria enter the room. A black haired one entered with her, dragging Alice along in his wake. _No... _I thought, _please, don't let her see this..._

"Jasper!" Alice cried. It was such a tortured sound. It made me flinch with unconfined horror as I struggled with the newborn. It's attacks had weakened me. A human memory flashed back to me.

_Myself at four. A human. Before I became the unspeakable, taboo monster I am today._

_"How does somebody die?" I had asked._

_My mother had replied "You only die if everyone else has abandoned you..."_

I flew back to the present, still alone. Alice's screams cut into me deeper than a knife as she pleaded with her captor. I snarled instinctively as the blackness began to overwhelm my senses. It started at the corner of my eyes - spreading outwards until I could barely see. _Was I being abandoned? _my thoughts screamed because of the hazy human memory. My eyes began to close as the newborn searched for my throat.

"NOT MY BROTHER YOU BITCH!" A familiar voice yelled and the weight dissapeared from my chest, just as I felt a reverberating, jerking tremor smash through one of the walls. I forced my eyes to open. Emmett was stood over me, the newborn screeching in the flames.

Maria's eyes widened. She looked confused. Also she looked _furious._

* * *

**Like it? Don't? review and tell me plz!**


	13. Chapter 13: Family

**Chapter 13!**

**This is a piece from Maria's point of view, showing her reactions to the whole 'brother' scenario**

**Coli Narago (Is that rightly spelt?) came up with the whole brother thing so credit for the brother idea to her!**

**I got 12 cookies last time. COOKIES YEAH BABY!**

**Oh, the other day I was feeling kinda depressed so I sat in this chair at my friend's house, staring into space. They couldn't break this stupor no matter what they did - shaking me, shouting at me, poking me etc - so my friend Emiree - in a moment of desperation - forced a piece of shortbread into my hand since I love shortbread. I brought it slowly to my mouth - still staring into space - and started chewing it slowly. My friend Joe piped up "She looks like Jasper if he was eating shortbread!" This brought me out of my stupor and I said "Yeah shortbread, the vampire's choice" which cracked my friends up laughing. PS-another reason I got all depressed is that Joe said i looked like Jacob. Good grief.**

**So that's enough of me prattling on. On with the story.**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Family**

**Maria's POV**

I proceeded slowly to the harbor of my newborns after hearing that Jasper had finally arrived. Arekku shadowed my pathway lithely, dragging the meaningless, weak other half of Jasper along with him. Arekku's small eyes were tight as he followed me; the female vampire fought and struggled in his grasp, screaming and flailing when his grip tightened. According to one of the few vampires to survive the ordeal, Jasper and his coven had left quite a wake of destruction as they struggled to achieve their goal.

I appeared from the narrow passage and observed the scene before me. Jasper's coven was comprised of many mature vampires. One of them was powerful and strong, judging by the fact that he was wrenching a newborn cleanly in half with his bare others were less noticeable,one of them; a brunette like myself, seemed unsure of what to do in the present situation. Another one constantly gripped at her arm, dragging her along with him. He seemed to find the fighting... distasteful and it was obvious that he was not happy about the circumstances. Another pairing consisted of a young woman who seemed to be on the verge of collapse - if such a thing was possible for our kind- and a young blond haired man who appeared to be trying his best to keep her out of the brawl. A rather severe looking young blond screamed incoherent profanities as she fought, her eyes blazing.

Jasper seemed to be in the worst immediate danger. Three newborns pinned him to the ground and - by the look of things - seemed ready to tear him into a million crystal pieces. The thought made me smile. However, I was unsure to whether or not I should halt their frenzied attack on him. If I could convince him to join me - perhaps in trade for his mate's worthless life - his latent ability would be in my grasp once more. On the other hand, if he refused to join me, him and his coven could present a very powerful threat to my existence. The petite female's pathetic wails cut off my pondering.

"Jasper!" she screamed. "No!" she continued, her eyes fixed on me like tortured flames "Please! Don't kill him! DON'T KILL HIM!!! Take me instead, please!" she cut off into a peculiar gargled sob. I ignored her; still pondering my questions. Jasper's eyes seemed fuzzy and unfocused and his blows to the newborn's chest became weaker. His eyes shut as he struggled with the inescapable and permanent silence. I leaned forwards, waiting for my revenge until a enraged curse cut through the air like a serrated knife.

"NOT MY BROTHER YOU BITCH!" a loud voice boomed as the powerful dark-haired one launched himself across the space between him and Jasper. He tore his teeth into the newborn's exposed neck and flung it accurately into the smoking pyre. A fresh wave of incense was launched into the air and - if I wasn't so used to the smell - it would have choked me. Jasper's eyes opened in disbelief as the powerful one grinned at him.

"I've got your back bro" he smiled.

His actions confused me. Surely Jasper was just another solder; just another casualty in the war for domination. I could feel my eyes widen with shock at the selfless action and I couldn't stop a murderously enraged snarl from invading my throat. I thought over what he had said. 'Brother' seemed the key word in this impossible conundrum. They seemed to consider each other as family, regardless to the fact that they were not related. What an impossible concept to grasp.

It was unbelieveable! Impossible! It gave me ideas. This made making Jasper join my force even _easier._

Another snarl tore up my throat.

* * *

**Like it? don't R&R and tell me plz!**


	14. Chapter 14: Pleading

**Chapter 14!**

**Yeah, I had a break to write a twilight comic relief story so... sorry about that.**

**Me and my friends have all got twilight charicter names based on our personality. Mine is Jasper even though i'm a girl (Unsuprisingly,) My friend's are: Emiree - Tanya/Emmett - it changes from day to day, Joe - Garett, Jessie - Alice so YAY! NICKNAMES!**

**So anyways... on with the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Pleading**

**Jasper's POV**

Maria's face betrayed one flicker of emotion before she composed it into a cruel mask. Her finger flicked outwards - a nearly unnoticeable gesture - and the bizarre lilac-eyed one jumped off the piped to which it was clinging. It's eyes flashed until they became a more natural - for immortals anyway - scarlet colour. My whole family hit the floor, their knees giving out. I felt my own knees tremble excessively as I grappled with my mind to remain upright. Alice's anxious eyes probed mine - seeing the worry in them. The dark-haired one dug his fingers into my true love's skin and she gave a shriek of pain. I snarled; _nobody _who treats my beloved like that deserves a chance to survive.

"Patience, Jasper" Maria's cruel soprano cautioned delightedly as she crossed the space between us. I focused my gaze on her; snarling all the while. She laughed, a severe sound that probed my already over-stretched anger further. I knew that if I attempted to move at the moment my knees would give out but I didn't care. My vision had taken on a crimson tinge due to the anger and Maria had turned a taunting scarlet. Venom welled in my mouth and I longed to sink my teeth into her neck - to rip, to tear her to pieces.

Alice could read this in my eyes and she shook her head a minuscule proportion to each side - cautioning me wordlessly. She was _actually_ more worried about me than herself when she was the one in danger. Typical Alice; she cared for me more than I deserved.

Maria was almost in my face now. "So Jasper..." she whispered "What's your decision?" It was obvious what she meant. Choose - my freedom or Alice's life. It was plain that Alice knew what was going on too, she was shaking her head frantically in my direction, her eyes pleading. I forced words to develop on my tongue.

"Let he go" I said in what should have been a powerful voice but was pleading and quiet. She laughed again, quieter this time.

"I will; you have only to pick the right answer to my question." She smiled a sick smile. I was not stupid enough to believe that once she had got what she wanted, she would allow my family - my Alice - to leave this prison. It was obvious in the way that she had incapacitated them, and in her empty promises. I knew her better than that. Repetitive snarls ricocheted in my chest; attempting to rip themselves up my throat. However, I would do anything to save Alice.

"If you don't let her go, I will kill you" I threatened darkly, forcing myself through sheer willpower to take a step forwards. Maria's smile widened over her teeth.

"Ah, dear Jasper Whitlock..." she smiled "I wouldn't do that if I were you! You are at a bit of a... disadvantage..." She glanced at the fact that I was clutching to a pipe for support. The newborn's power was so powerful that I had pushed deep grooves into the pipe in my attempts to remain upright. I exhaled heavily as I stared at her - really feeling the twenty or so battles I had already fought today. I could feel my family's gazes on my back, although my power had mysteriously vanished I didn't need my emotion sensor to tell me that they were fearful for my safety. In my peripheral vision, I could see Emmett trying to push himself off the grimy floor to help me. His face was contorted in pain as he tried fruitlessly to press his body away from the floor. I watched him struggle for a minute before Maria brought the attention back to herself.

She walked forwards; clearly without fear or worry. Devoid of any emotion. She crossed an invisible line without knowing it. She was close enough for me to strike at her. I eyed the newborn still controlling us from the corner. If I could just break it's concentration.

Maria slipped into a crouch facing me, clearly unaware of my new plan.

* * *

**Yeah, I know this chapter's a little short and sorry for that! Will Jasper succeed in breaking the newborn's concentration? How will he do it? Please post your ideas in your reviews! :)**

**Like it? Don't? R&R and tell me plz!**


	15. Chapter 15: Eternal hellfire

**Chapter 15!**

**Does anybody actually READ what I put here. I'm not sure anyways my friends tried to throw me on a bonfire yesterday because they thought I was a vampire because I naturally have really pale skin. Oh well... I got more shortbread! WHOOP!**

**This is my first attempt at Emmett's POV so if it's crap please tell me.**

**Sorry, sorry, SORRY for not updating in ages!**

**Review plz, reviews pull me out of the black hole that I call my existence (Feeling a bit Jasper-like today)**

**Alternate POV's for this chapter; please tell me if it gets confusing.**

**On with the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 15: Eternal hellfire**

**Emmett's POV**

I cringed on the floor as invisible forces seemed to crush me where I struggled. I pushed against the floor but my inert strength seemed to do nothing to halt the forces as they crushed me. The others were not able to fight it as much as I was. Somehow, Jazz was still on his feet but for how much longer I wasn't sure. He seemed to be staying upright through sheer willpower. Maria taunted him. I couldn't tell what she was saying, everything seemed a little hazy. Esme was completely motionless and this freaked me out. Vampires couldn't faint... _Could _they? Carlisle had crawled over to her and was muttering something unintelligible in a strained tone into her ear. _My_ Rose struggled upon the floor and this flared my temper. I growled and managed to push myself to my knees.

Jasper tracked my movements in his peripheral vision. I saw something similar to resolve harden in his eyes and he moved his head up and down a small amount. Then his eyes ranged to the newborn with the stiff, lilac eyes that had now flipped to scarlet; he repeated the almost unnoticeable nodding gesture and his meaning couldn't have been plainer even if he painted it on his forehead. It screamed _'take him out'. _I straightened up further; ignoring the little stabs of pain that the movement gave off. Rose looked at me; a confused expression lighting her features and I gave her my most usual impish grin. Her face relaxed as it did whenever I gave this expression and I waited for Jazz to give me some order to attack.

Maria sank into a crouch facing Jasper and I worried a little; shouldn't I be attacking? He sank into a fleeting crouch and bared his teeth.

"NOW!" he yelled and I lunged forwards with as much force as I could muster, giving a guttural snarl as my teeth sank into the creature's flesh.

**Jasper's POV**

The imminent collapse disappeared as abruptly as I light being flicked to 'off'. I deepened my crouch further and snarled incoherent profanities through my teeth. The fresh incense wafted towards me; numbing my senses. Maria flinched. She obviously didn't like fighting when we were on even ground. "Edward! Emmett! Rose! Take care of _that_" I ordered, pointing my finger at the monster holding _my _Alice.

They lurched forwards and I distinctly heard Edward mutter "It's so... _off_, not being able to hear thoughts." Carlisle pushed Esme further out of the dispute and he nodded a thanks in my direction. I allowed one self-assured smile to light my features before I threw myself across the grimy, enclosed space.

The sound of my shoulder bashing into Maria's chest echoed in my weary mind.. She flew backwards and her head collided with the wall with a profound smashing noise. A small piece of her flew towards me and I kicked it into the furnace heartlessly; tossing my hair out of my eyes. I could feel the distinct lines between my monstrous past self and my present self begin to blur. It didn't matter at the moment, I could scarcely remember what calm was. She had dragged me, my family, my _Alice_ into furious hellfire and I was going to make her pay. I let my instincts lead the fight and snarled at the crouched woman nearby.

Maria picked herself up unsteadily; her fear-filled eyes fixed solely on me and released her own guttural snarl. She flew behind me and dug her venom-laced fangs into my right shoulder. The pain splintered into my mind and I growled in pain like a wild enraged animal; throwing her off me with one fleeting gesture. Immediately, I gripped at her arm and pulled hard. A grating metallic screech that I had grown so used to over my newborn years ricocheted off the cold, stone cavern walls and rather abruptly, Maria lost her entire arm. I threw it behind me carelessly, hearing - to my satisfaction - a large _whoosh _as the tainted stone bowed to the flames. Maria watched the pyre with a dumbfounded expression on her face before she glared at me, her eyes burning like hot coals. I smirked at her and she released a defiant howl - flinging her mutilated body in my direction.

Emotions collapsed back into place around me and I gasped in surprise; allowing Maria sufficient time to close her teeth around my arm. I yelled out in shock and flung my arm wildly - throwing her away from me. Fresh incense from the pyre alerted me to the fact that her main accomplice - the one who had harmed my beloved - was nothing more than a pile of smouldering ashes._ He _must have been the one preventing our abilities from working. Maria's emotions were filled with anger, pain and some... confusion. I debated the reason for this in my head but I could find none.

"Jasper, LOOK OUT!" Edward yelled, getting a split second warning from his curious ability. Suddenly Maria was in my face - her fully exposed teeth glistening in a sinister fashion in the dull light. I yelled out and thrust my fist forwards. It connected with Maria's chest and her expression froze into one of shock as she flew backwards. I launched myself forwards without mercy or pity and exposed all of my knife-edged, glittering teeth. Her eyes dilated in fear.

**Maria's POV**

_'I guess there is such a concept as family. I never had it.'_

**Jasper's POV**

My teeth caressed her neck and I heard the triumphant final screech as her head ripped from her body. The torso twitched in sickening spasms as it searched fruitlessly for it's head. I threw the dismembered head into the flames before any more danger could be caused and proceeded to rip the corpse into unrecognisable chunks. My hand flew out to grasp at a piece and I felt a soft, petite hand on my shoulder.

"Jasper..." Alice breathed.

"Alice..." I echoed.

* * *

**So Coli Naragio you were right! Emmett WAS the distraction. Please don't stop reading. There will be a few little reunion chapters after this and then probably another few chapters explaining how Maria found Alice and Jasper in the first place.**

**Like it? Don't review and tell me plz!**


	16. Chapter 16: Reunion

**Chapter 16!**

**I got more SHORTBREAD!!**

**I have decided that Einstein was on something! Because we are learning about theory of relativity and he said 'if your train comes away from the station; how do you know that you are moving not the platform?**

**Barking seriously!**

**And because I haven't done it in awhile, anyone who reviews gets... A sacred PEANUT! *Holds up the peanuts in awe* Bow to the peanut! (Can't you tell I've had sugar today?) **

**Okay rant over. On with the story.**

* * *

**Chapter 16: Reunion**

**Jasper's POV**

I gazed at Alice's face, not fully believing I deserved somebody so lovely. Alice gazed back also, her face a beautiful glowing sun, reeling me in. We simply stared at each other for a few minutes before we noticed the absence of our family. I could hear them quietly muttering at the entrance though, so I was certain they were nearby. They must have gave us some privacy, I suppose. In the whirlwind that was Alice's emotions, I felt love, adoration and a slight speck of fear of the battle I had gone through to get to her. I ran my fingers along the length of her cheekbone and muttered, "I'm fine" in her ear.

"Really?" she asked, her eyes full of the worry I didn't deserve after what I had put her through.

"Yes" I smiled, pulling her towards me in a close embrace. My beloved buried her head into my chest and wept quiet, tearless sobs.

"Shh..." I whispered to soothe her, stroking her hair. We remained like this for an immeasurable moment until Alice finally calmed down enough to look up at me.

Through the haze of tearless sobs at being reunited, Alice whispered, "I don't know what I'd do without you Jazz; I love you."

"I love you too." I agreed "Forever."

As I pressed my lips to hers, I felt the love of our reunion peak in the air. It was so sweet an emotion that I could almost taste it. It reminded me vaguely of candy and chocolate that I had eaten in my human life. I felt astounded that I could remember such trivial human memories. The memory was clouded and misty but still there under much stronger immortal influences. I pulled her closer to me; feeling that nothing could equal the pleasure, the pure love, that had emitted from this reunion. I never wanted to disturb this moment.

When we grugingly parted, I kept my arm tightly around her thin shoulders and she wound her arm around my waist. It wasn't until that moment that I noticed the faint traces of a ruby tint that wrapped in a thin coil around her irises. My arm tightened protectively but I showed no other sign that I had noticed the faint markings. Inside I was seething; how _dare _they?! To my poor Alice. Alice, who had never done anything to warrant such torture. I spat angrily in the furnace as we passed; one of the barely recognisable fingers melted. _Ha! _I thought sourly.

Alice noticed my preoccupation. "What's wrong Jazz?" she asked, the worry evident in her tone and in her emotions yet again.

"I'm fine" I smiled down at her. I was - in fact - much better than fine. I felt that everything was perfect.

We joined our family at the entrance where we were passed from embrace to embrace. Emmett punched me in the arm, laughing. Then Esme grabbed us both in a tight embrace. She sobbed thickly without tears - still a little shaky from the whole torturous experience. The emotions were surreally normal.

I had my beutiful, adorable true love.

I had a family.

I could ask of nothing more.

* * *

**Sorry for the really slow update. I've been ill.**

**Also, sorry this chapter is so short.**

**Does anyone have ideas of how Maria found Jasper and Alice? They would be really helpful for a final chapter.**

**Does anyone have any ideas for a Carlisle/Esme story? They would be helpful.**

**Cheers.**


	17. Chapter 17: A deal with the Volturi

**Chapter 17!**

**So yeah, last chapter. I think I'm going to miss writing this story, I got so many reviews and it was fun!**

**I had writer's block on this story until kitty katty 123 gave me an idea of how Maria finds Jazz and Alice so thanks to them!**

**This chapter is dedicated to everyone who has reviewed! Thank you all! Have a invisible trophy...there you go!**

**On with the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 17: A deal with the Volturi**

**Maria's POV**

I'd had enough. Ever since Jasper Whitlock had left I'd had nothing but losses and terrible luck. The pawns were powerful; but where was the head? I sighed as I looked at the dingy ceiling, cleaner than the rest of the storm drain but still grimy and depressing. There was no way to find him though because when he had abandoned me - many decades ago - he had covered his scent so thoroughly that I had no leads to follow. Not even a puddle of information to lead me to him.

I thought about my memories of intending to kill him and snapped my fingers; that must have been why he had left. His abilities must have convinced him of what was happening. After all, it was _him _who alerted me to Nettie and Lucy's deteriorating frames of minds and their insane malice and anger that implied they wanted to kill me. _Plotting_ together. But we had won that one. I smiled in the darkness.

"A penny for your thoughts ma'am" Arekku asked nervously from the corner. I turned and gave him my most blinding smile, which instantly stunned him into silence. I walked over to him and brushed the light shadow under his pitch-black eye. He closed his eyes.

I spoke to my current _'lover' - _slave, for want of a better word, "I need you to arrange something for me 'ku. Will you?"

"Anything ma'am" he sighed in his peaceful voice with barely an accent involved. "Anything."

I smiled at him, "Good." I laughed in my pealing-bell voice, putting him under my almost hypnotising spell as I wondered vaguely how Jasper had escaped. "I need you to contact the Volturi," - I felt his skin stiffen under my fingers so I leaned in closer to him, exhaling my scent onto him - "Please? For me?"

"Of course," he smiled, relaxing. I relaxed too. Not long until my _favorite solder _was back in charge.

**************

I knelt in front of the conglomeration of black-cloaked vampires with their leader at their head and spoke to the ground, "I would like to find an old friend of mine and was wondering if you would help?"

"Hmm..." The white haired one spoke as I lifted my head slightly to see his wording, "What is this friend's name?"

"Jasper Whitlock" I smiled, relieved that they were considering me.

"Ah!" The black-haired one - Aro - said in evident delight, "Could you possibly mean Jasper _Hale, _married to the lovely Alice Cullen?"

"I-I'm not sure..." I said, unsure, wondering if Jasper had changed his name to escape _me_, "I suppose so, after all we lost touch some time ago..."

"Lovely!" Aro beamed, flashing a significant look to the white haired one - Caius. "In that case, we _can_ help you, lovely Maria," he smiled sweetly. I looked up fully now; not daring to believe it was so easy. "However, we _do_ want something in return," he said regretfully and my heart sank - who in my army would he want in exchange?

"Bring us Alice Cullen - _just_ Alice Cullen. We have no need for the _male,_" Caius sneered "Bring her to us and you have got yourself a deal."

I couldn't help a question bursting through my lips, "_Why?_" I asked, wondering "What is she to you?"

"She has a power that makes what Alec and Jane can do look like a card trick," he said as Jane snarled, "She has...premonitions..."

_That's okay, _I thought, _Arekku can take care of _that. "You have yourself a deal" I smiled sweetly, "Jasper's..._Wife _in return for his whereabouts."

"Wonderful!" Aro laughed, clapping his hands, "And now let's begin."

Then he told me about Jasper's new-found _vegetarian _lifestyle, his so called _family _and - of course - the large white mansion of where he resided. He even went to school. _Idiot... _I found myself thinking.

_Prepare yourself dearest Jasper... _I thought, a grin lighting my features_, I'm coming to get you and your little wife..._

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed reading this story, there will be plenty more on the way.**

**Thank-you and Bye Bye!**


	18. Chapter 18: Author's Note

**Author's Note**

**If you would like to read how Maria _actually _gets to Alice then go to Coli Narago's profile and click on 'Searching For My Solder' It is from Maria's perspective! I am the Beta for it so... enjoy!**

**Kitty.**


End file.
